16 Love
by Me A Genius
Summary: Paige is a tennis player and she injured her ankle. Now she has more free time to experience life as a normal teenager with her best friends but her dad has other plans for her free time. Paige must make a decision to help or don't help the new tennis player Emily Fields.
1. Chapter 1

Paige McCullers is a tennis player and she is named one of the top players in tennis. Her father Nick always makes sure she is training and eating right, he used to be a tennis player years ago. Everyday Nick train with Paige from early morning until the afternoon. Nick always wants Paige to win every game and train hard. Paige's best friends Lucas and Toby, they always cheer for Paige at every tennis game, and the three of them have been friends since they were three years old. They are always telling Paige to take a break and enjoy being a teenager for the day but Paige sometimes can be stubborn.

Lucas is at the tennis court watching Paige practice, Paige has been up since seven am right now it's almost four in the afternoon.

''Page aren't you tired? You need to take a break and just have fun today.'' Lucas asked.

''Paige that's it for today and tomorrow we will practice.'' Nick said.

''Okay dad.'' Paige said.

''Please just drive Lucas home and straight back home.'' Nick said.

''I'm not a bad influence on her.'' Lucas said and Paige laugh.

''Paige knows the rules.'' Nick said.

''I won't take Paige on a dangerous path.'' Lucas said and Paige laughs again.

Nick's phone start to ring and he picks it up then walks away. Paige pack her stuff and they start to walk around the tennis court watching everyone practice. They watched Spencer Hastings practice and she is a very good player, Paige and Spencer used to be friends but when got into high school they grew apart and stopped talking. They walk away and they watched Red bull practice.

''His name is Red bull.'' Paige said.

''Because he is Native American?'' Lucas asked.

''He is addicted to caffeine that's why.'' Paige said.

''Wow.'' Lucas said.

''Hey Paige, great game. Great weather, tennis gets me pumped. What's your name?'' Red bull said fast.

''It's Lucas.'' Lucas said.

''Lucas. You look like a Brendan too me.'' Red bull said fast.

He goes back to training and they walk away.

''Who is that?'' Lucas said.

''I don't know her.'' Paige said.

They watch a girl with long raven hair and tan skin practice. She is wearing blue training bra and black tennis shorts suddenly Paige starts to feel nervous.

''I think she is new.'' Lucas said.

''Lucas come back here.'' Paige said.

Lucas go inside and introduce himself to her. Then Paige go inside the court and Lucas introduce her to Paige.

''Emily, was telling me it's her first tournament this year.'' Lucas said.

''I'm Emily Fields. You are, Paige mash McCullers.'' Emily said.

''Hi.'' Paige said and they shake hands.

''I don't have a cool nickname.'' Emily said smiling and they are still shaking hands.

''We can call you turtle because you need to work on your footwork. That's why you are not hitting the ball on time.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

''Thank you. I accept that on behalf of slow people everywhere. But I can go fast if we play together.'' Emily said smiling.

''How sweet.'' Lucas said.

''Well, when you learn how to play tennis and stop playing around just look me up.'' Paige said. Paige and Lucas start to walk away, Emily stepped on her tennis racket almost fell.

''Players fear me back in Rosewood.'' Emily said.

They get in the car and Lucas drive to the pool. They go inside and Paige tells him that she can't because she had to go straight home.

''I can't be here.'' Paige said.

Lucas starts to pull Paige closer to the pool.

''Look your girlfriend is over there.'' Lucas said.

Emily comes out of the pool wearing a blue bikini and Paige feels a strange feeling in her stomach.

''Are you checking her out?'' Lucas asked.

''N-n-no I wasn't checking her out.'' Paige said.

Emily wave at Lucas and Paige then Lucas wave back at her. Lucas notice Toby is sneaking up behind Paige, Toby grabbed Paige and jumped in the pool with her. Lucas is laughing and they come up for air and Emily watch them have fun together.

''Toby!" Paige yelled.

''I missed you too.'' Toby said and Paige splashed water at him.

''Shut up.'' Paige said and she gets out of the pool and she watched Emily leave the pool.

''Your girlfriend left.'' Lucas said.

''She is not my girlfriend.'' Paige said.

''Girlfriend?'' Toby asked.

''The new player Emily Fields, she was basically asking Paige to spend time together for tennis. But Paige said no.'' Lucas said.

''Oh I heard of her. The rumor is she was a swimmer but got into playing tennis for some reason and she isn't good of a player like Paige or Alison.'' Toby said.

''Don't mention her. I really don't like her.'' Paige said.

''We know. But don't worry you will beat her next week.'' Lucas said.

Spencer Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis and Paige McCullers are the top three female players in singles tennis. This year will be a tough tournament because the three of them all want to win at the end.

* * *

Emily Fields is training hard for the tournament but her coach thinks that she isn't good enough. Emily wants to win a scholarship for college, she played tennis before but now she is taking it serious. She is really nervous for her first tournament but her best friends Hanna and Aria will be there to cheer for her. Besides tennis Emily doesn't like to take herself too serious all the time and she likes to be with her friends and have good time.

Emily is only good at playing doubles in tennis but no one wanted to be her partner. Now she must practice harder to be good at playing singles. She watched Spencer, Paige and Ali played singles and she got little scared because she feels she won't win the first game.

''What's wrong?'' Aria asked.

''Coach actually thinks I won't win my first game.'' Emily said.

''Then get a new coach because she will just break your self-esteem and that's not good. We will help you practice.'' Aria said.

''Do you and Hanna know anything about tennis?'' Emily asked.

''No we don't know but we will try and help you any way we can. Or just look for a new coach.'' Hanna said.

''I have been looking for a new coach but nothing.'' Emily said.

''What about asking Paige McCullers to help you. You couldn't stop talking about her.'' Aria said.

''I did ask her if she wanted to play together but she said no.'' Emily said.

''Then try again. If you don't try you won't know maybe she will say yes.'' Hanna said.

''But isn't doubles and singles the same thing? But singles you have the court to yourself.'' Hanna said.

''I'm only good at playing with another person. Playing singles you know I run kind of slow.'' Emily said.

''Don't worry we will think of something.'' Aria said and Hanna nods.

''Are your parents coming to your first game?'' Hanna asked.

''Nope, they are busy with work.'' Emily said.

''We will be there to cheer for you.'' Hanna said.

''Thanks.'' Emily said.

Emily starts to practice again and her friends watch her practice. Her coach keep telling her backhand is terrible and Emily's self-esteem goes down every time her coach say something bad about her.

''Emily, you are doing everything wrong. I said watch your backhand and right now you are playing worse than a rookie.'' Coach said.

''Hey! Don't talk to her like that. She is doing great and you need glasses because you can't see how hard she is trying!'' Hanna yelled at coach.

''Thanks Hanna.'' Emily said and she is breathing hard.

''you won't make it pass the first around.'' Coach said and walks off the court.

''You don't need her and she sucks as a coach. I don't know how she even became a coach in the first place.'' Hanna said.

"She is the only coach would train me." Emily said.

''How about we stop practice for today and we can help you find a new coach.'' Aria said.

''Alright let's do it tomorrow. Now let's go to the beach.'' Emily said and they agreed. They back to the Emily's house to get their stuff for the beach.

They arrived at the beach and run towards the water and it's really cold. Emily and Hanna start to splash water at each other while Aria move out the way because the water is too cold. But Hanna and Emily splash water at Aria.

''Hey stop!'' Aria yelled but they don't stop.

''Stop being a baby and have fun.'' Emily said.

''The water is too cold.'' Aria said.

Aria starts to splash water at them now they are all splashing water at each other.


	2. Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

Paige just did an interview with Spencer and Ali but it didn't go so well. Paige wanted to punch Ali in her face but didn't, but luckily Spencer sat in the middle so Paige didn't sit next to Ali. Tomorrow its Paige first game and she will go against Ali and Paige really wants to beat her. Today all morning Paige was practicing long hours but her friends tell to take a break just to rest but Nick didn't let her.

''Paige, you will beat her but you need to rest.'' Lucas said.

''I need to keep going.'' Paige said breathing hard.

''Come on Paige just rest for a moment. At least sit down and drink water because since you started you haven't drank anything.'' Toby said.

''Toby is right.'' Lucas said.

Paige sits down next to her friends and she starts to drink water.

''Ready for tomorrow?'' Toby asked.

''Yeah I'm ready.'' Paige said.

''Don't worry we won't miss for the world when you beat her.'' Lucas said and they smile.

Toby gets a text but he won't tell them who sent the text.

''I have to go.'' Toby said.

''Where?'' Paige asked.

''Have to help my dad with something.'' Toby lied.

''Okay cool.'' Paige said.

''What time you will play?'' Toby asked.

''At four pm I will play.'' Paige said.

''Good, tomorrow I will see you two.'' Toby said.

They wave at each other and Toby walks away.

 _-Next day-_

Paige is nervous but it won't stop playing a great game today. Right now Nick is giving Paige inspiration speech and Paige is really focused right now. Toby and Lucas are sitting with the crowd and they are waiting for the game to start. Emily arrived at the game and she sits in front of Toby and Lucas.

Paige walk onto the court and people start to cheer for her then couple seconds later Ali gets on the court and they cheer for her. Paige and Ali start to get ready and they get on the court.

Ali is first to serve the ball and she hit the ball so hard that Paige didn't move to hit it back. Right now Paige lost her focus and Nick is looking at Paige confused. Ali hit the ball again this time Paige used her backhand to hit it back. Now the game is starting to get good both of them keep hitting the ball back and forth. But Ali hit the ball with her forehand and Paige missed the ball and Ali gets the point.

Paige takes one deep breath but Ali hit the ball so hard that Paige tried run after it. But Paige miss placed her foot and she landed on her ankle, she falls down and she is pain. Nick ran to the court and helped Paige get up.

''I'm fine.'' Paige said.

Paige tried put her foot straight on the ground but she couldn't.

''You can't keep playing.'' Nick said.

''Dad I can.'' Paige said.

Nick can see Paige can't even walk straight.

''We default.'' Nick said.

''Dad, no.'' Paige said.

The announcer said Paige default and Ali smile.

''Wow, I never thought you would quit in the first around.'' Ali said with a smirk and Paige glares at her.

''Whatever.'' Paige said to Ali.

Nick took Paige to the doctor and she got a sprain. But she isn't happy that she won't play tennis for couple weeks and she is mad that she lost to Ali in the first game.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

Now Paige has to use crutches to walk but her father went overboard. He hired a team to help Paige get better and focused but she isn't happy about it and she won't tell him. She wanted to get away from the house. Paige walks around the tennis court and she sat down on the bench. But Red bull saw her and she tries to hide her face but he saw her.

He walked towards her and sat down next to her.

''I mean to ask, how is your ankle?'' Red bull said.

''Still hurts.'' Paige said.

''I know you would have beat her. I don't think she is normal the way she hit the ball I think she is dude.'' Rec bull said and Paige laughed.

''Thanks.'' Paige said smiling.

''Don't look but Emily is coming towards us. I hear that she likes you.'' Red bull said and he tries to hide his face.

''Wait, who told you that?'' Paige whispered to him.

''Hi, um do you remember me? I'm Emily Fields.'' Emily said.

''Who?'' Red bull said.

''I remember you turtle.'' Paige said.

''So I was wondering can we talk alone.'' Emily said and they look at Red bull.

''Don't mind me.'' Red bull said and he doesn't leave and Emily roll her eyes at him.

Emily sit down between them and she is holding Paige's crutches.

''That advice you gave me about improving my foot work it helped. Um I was wondering um do you want train with me. I really want to win the next game and if I do well in the tournament will get a scholarship for college.'' Emily said.

''I'm not your guidance counselor.'' Paige said.

''Do you have any idea how many loans I would need to get.'' Emily said.

''I'm not your financial planner, turtle. I'm a really busy person and I can't be slowed down.'' Paige said and she stands up.

Paige grabbed her crutches and she starts to walk away. Now Emily is just sitting on the bench with Red bull and he shakes his head.

''Not good.'' Red bull said and Emily roll her eyes at him again. Emily scared him and he filched then Emily walks away.

* * *

Emily is at the tennis court practicing and her friends are watching. They really hate Emily's couch because she never has anything nice to say to Emily. They can tell Emily is trying really hard but the couch doesn't see that.

''Emily, you only won your first by luck not your skills.'' Coach said.

Emily feels hurt and she doesn't look her in the eyes.

''It was her skills!'' Aria yelled.

''Why does your friends always have to be here?'' Coach asked.

''They support me.'' Emily said.

''Emily will win the tournament.'' Hanna said.

''No she won't. Her forehand is sloppy and her backhand is sloppy too, and she is a slow runner. She can't even hit the ball hard enough to get a point.'' Coach said.

Emily just starts to practice again and she is trying to focus but can't.

Toby and Lucas took Paige to mall so she can be a normal teenager.

''Why are we here?'' Paige asked.

''So you can be a normal teenager.'' Lucas said.

''I been to the mall before.'' I said.

''But only to sport section. I bet you never walked around the mall.'' Toby said.

''What else is there to do in the mall?'' Paige asked and the guys look each other.

''Oh you will find out.'' Lucas said.

Lucas works at the hot dog stand and Toby works as the janitor. But when Toby and saw Paige wearing the hot dog costume he couldn't hold his laughter. But Paige isn't laughing and she will help Lucas.

''This isn't what I had in mind.'' Paige said.

''Well you started to complain about having nothing to do. Now you will help by getting costumers to buy hot dogs and your shift is over at six. Welcome to the real world, mash.'' Lucas said and Paige sigh.

Lucas took Paige's crutches away.

''I need those!'' Paige yelled.

''Remember, your shift is over at six.'' Lucas said and walks away.

''Don't leave me here.'' Paige said.

''Have fun.'' Toby said and he goes back to work.

But Hanna and Aria walked up to Paige hopefully to talk but didn't except to see her like this.

''Hey hot dog girl.'' Aria said.

Emily walked towards Hanna and Aria but Emily is surprised to see Paige.

''So this is what you meant by being a busy person?'' Emily said.

''Maybe.'' Paige said.

''You are not even training.'' Emily said.

''So? You are not my mom and can't tell me what to do.'' Paige said.

But Nick walked towards Lucas.

''Sofia, said Paige is with you.'' Nick said.

''Well she is not here. But I'm working right now I don't know where Paige is, if I did I would know.'' Lucas said.

''You know how much I radish this, frankly we ketchup another time.'' Emily said with a smile.

Emily walks away with her friends.

''Paige is not here with me.'' Lucas said loud and with a creepy laugh.

''Why are you yelling at me?'' Nick asked.

But Lucas didn't know what to say next.

''If you see Paige tell her to call me.'' Nick said and he walks away.

Paige tries to think of something so her father won't see her. But Emily and her friends can tell she needs help, Paige kept walking and she bumped into a guy wearing pizza costume. Emily and her friends ran up to Nick to distract him.

''Nick McCullers you are my favorite football...'' Hanna said.

''Tennis.'' Emily said fast.

But the pizza guy starts to argue with Paige but she tries to get away and he won't let her.

''You are in my turf.'' Pizza guy said.

But Paige tries to get through but can't because he is blocking her way. But Emily and her friends look Paige and the pizza guy. The pizza guy grab Paige and Lucas grabbed bunch of hot dog wieners.

''Hey I know you, I seen you around the tennis court.'' Nick said to Emily.

''Yeah that's me.'' Emily said.

''Remember practice every day.'' Nick said and Emily just nods.

Nick didn't notice that Emily made him turn the other way that he won't see Paige, then Lucas ran towards Paige. Pizza guy and Paige fell down to the floor and Lucas starts to throw hot dogs at him. The pizza guy left and Paige is still lying on the floor and she starts to push herself to move. But Lucas helped her and pulled her next to the crane machine and he hide face with the hat.

''Its honor to meet you.'' Emily said shaking his hands.

Nick start to get uncomfortable and he just walked away from them. Then Emily walked up to Paige and she just smile but Paige doesn't.

''Still very busy, mash? I still can tell your dad to help.'' Emily said and Paige shake her head.

''Seven am tomorrow.'' Paige said.

''I can't wait.'' Emily said.

* * *

 _-Next day at seven am-_

Paige arrived at the tennis court and she watch Emily's coach discourage Emily. And Paige didn't like that so she walked up to the coach.

''Emily won't need you anymore.'' Paige said.

''Excuse me?'' Coach said.

''You can go now because I will train her.'' Paige said.

''Don't waste your time with her.'' Coach said.

''Don't tell me what to do, just walk away now.'' Paige said.

''Whatever.'' Coach said and just walked away.

''Thanks.'' Emily said.

''You shouldn't have let her be coach in the first place.'' Paige said.

''She was my only option but now I have you.'' Emily said.

''Come on let's start.'' Paige said and Emily follows her.

Paige and Emily are at the beach and Paige gets in the golf cart. Emily is wearing running leggings and a purple training bra and Paige starts to check out Emily but looked away.

''Don't you wear shirts for running?'' Paige said.

''What's wrong with my outfit?'' Emily said and she looks at herself.

Paige starts to look at Emily's stomach and her stomach feels strange again, she shakes her head.

''Let's start.'' Paige said.

''Why you are in the golf cart?'' Emily asked.

''It will help you run, trust me.'' Paige said and she turns it on.

Emily starts to run and Paige starts to drive the golf cart. Then Paige starts to yell out inspirational quotes, Emily looks back then looks forward and she tries to run fast.

All day Paige has been training Emily now they are at the tennis court. Emily still hasn't put on a shirt and Paige is checking her out when Emily isn't looking. Now Paige is teaching how to make her forehand and backhand better.

''Emily just focus.'' Paige said.

''I know I suck.'' Emily said.

''Hey don't ever say that. The coach is wrong about you and don't believe everything what she told you, everything what she said to you is wrong.'' Paige said.

''She said I won the first game by luck and not my skills.'' Emily said sadly.

They sit down on the bench and Paige hold her hand.

''Em, don't believe that. You won the first game because of your skills and I know you want to get better. I will help you every step in the way, I will always be with you. I know sometimes it's hard but just prove everyone wrong whoever doubt you.'' Paige said.

''Means a lot you helping me.'' Emily said.

Paige noticed something and she picked up Emily's tennis racket.

''Em, how long did you have this racket?'' Paige asked.

''Couple years, why?'' Emily asked.

Then Paige grabbed Emily's hands and look at them.

''This racket is hurting your hands. The grip of this racket is hard and uncomfortable, how do you even play with this racket?'' Paige said.

''My grandmother gave me that racket before she passed away so it means a lot to me. I don't want to get another tennis racket because I always had that one with me.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

The tennis racket colors are worn out, the handle needs a replacement because the tape grip is not enough. The shaft is half way broken and Paige gets an idea but she won't tell Emily about it. The tennis racket colors are light blue, white and the tennis racket butt had engraved but is worn out that it's hard to tell what letters are.

''What letters is written, here?'' Paige said.

''It used to say keep going.'' Emily said.

''Let's training little more.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

Paige starts to watch Emily hit the ball back and they are using a tennis ball machine.

''Em, your form is off when you hit the ball you move your arm all the way back. It takes long to hit the ball.'' Paige said.

Paige stopped the machine and walked towards Emily. Paige grabbed Emily's hand and start to show how far to go to hit the ball. Emily and Paige don't say a word and they look at each other. Paige is still holding Emily's hands but Emily didn't move her hands away. But someone came and ruined the moment and Paige let's go of Emily's hands.

''You shouldn't train with her because she will just make you lose.'' Ali said.

''What do you want?'' Paige said annoyed.

''You must be the new player.'' Ali said to Emily.

''Emily Fields.'' Emily said and Ali nods.

''Don't listen to Paige because she lost the first around.'' Ali said.

''Paige is a great player and I will listen to her. Don't cry when I beat you.'' Emily said and Ali just laughed.

''You won't make it far and you only won one game. You two can't beat me.'' Ali said.

''Just leave us alone.'' Paige said.

''When you lose the tournament, you would say to yourself I shouldn't have listened to Paige.'' Ali said and she starts to walk away.

Emily looks at Paige.

''Don't worry we will beat her.'' Emily said smiling.

''Tomorrow seven am.'' Paige said.

''Sure thing, coach.'' Emily said.

Emily wasn't looking but Paige switched the tennis racket then closed the bags. Emily and Paige just smiled at each other and Emily didn't open her bag, they just leave the tennis court together.

Emily went home now Paige is waiting for her friends to pick her up. Paige is just sitting on the bench looking around then she see Spencer.

''Hey.'' Spencer said.

''Hey.'' Paige said.

''How is your ankle?'' Spencer said.

''Sore.'' Paige said.

''Don't worry, it will get better and you will play again.'' Spencer said and Paige nods.

''Congrats, on your win today.'' Paige said.

''Thanks.'' Spencer said.

Paige and Spencer didn't say anything else because it felt awkward between them. This is the first time they have spoken to each other in a long time.

''I have to go.'' Spencer said.

''Okay.'' Paige said and she watched Spencer walk away.

Toby and Lucas finally came and picked up Paige.


	3. Where the Lines Overlap

Emily met Paige at the batting cage and Emily is confused why they will meet here. But Paige did bring back Emily's tennis racket and hopefully she won't be mad about it.

''Why are we here?'' Emily asked.

''To practice and trust it will help you. Um I hope you won't be mad but here is your tennis racket.'' Paige said.

''I kind had an idea you took it.'' Emily said.

Emily open the bag and she takes out the racket. She noticed it looked the same like when her grandmother gave it to her and she starts to smile. Then she hugged Paige tight.

''I'm guessing you like it?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah I love it. Thanks, but I thought it was impossible to fix it.'' Emily said.

''At first I thought it was but I knew someone who can fix anything. Today you can test it out and tomorrow for sure I know you will win.'' Paige said and they smile at each other.

Inside the batting cage Emily hit couple balls and she missed some. But Emily didn't give up and Paige kept encouraging Emily not to give up. Emily smiled because it felt nice to have someone else to believe in her and she didn't wanted to let Paige down.

Later they go to a high school football stadium and Emily starts to run up and down the stairs. Paige is timing her and she notice that Emily is improving little by little. Emily stopped and she is breathing hard then Paige gives her a bottle of water.

''You are improving on your running skills.'' Paige said.

''Really?'' Emily said happy.

''Yeah, I mean it. But don't stop now and keep going.'' Paige said.

''You are a tough coach.'' Emily said.

''You said you need my help and that's what I'm doing.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

Hanna and Aria are surprised to see Paige supporting Emily. But they are happy that Paige is helping Emily with tennis. The three of them cheer for Emily then quickly Emily smiled back at them. Paige knows Emily will the game she just needs to focus. She also notice that her form is improving and Emily is running little faster.

Emily won the game and everyone is cheering for her. Emily beyond excited that she ran to hug friends then hugged Paige.

''You were awesome.'' Paige said really happy.

''I'm so happy right now.'' Emily said and she can't stop smiling.

''We always knew you can do it.'' Aria said.

After the game Aria and Hanna let Paige and Emily have alone time. Emily took Paige to her house because it started to rain really hard. Paige starts to look around the and there are many family pictures on the wall but Emily's parents aren't home.

''Only child?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah, you?'' Emily said.

''Yeah me too. I didn't see your parents are the game.'' Paige said.

''They are busy with work. Since we came to California they have become really busy.'' Emily said.

''Oh.'' Paige said.

''Let's go to my room.'' Emily said.

Paige followed Emily to her room.

''Nice room.'' Paige said.

''Thanks. We can sit on my bed.'' Emily said.

Emily helped Paige to sit comfortable on the bed then Emily sat next to her.

''What do you do besides playing tennis?'' Emily asked and Paige starts to think.

''Practice. My dad has me on tight schedule.'' Paige said.

''Don't you have time be with your friends or day off from tennis?'' Emily said.

''I have been playing tennis since I was a kid. I wanted to learn how to swim but no one taught me. Once I started to play tennis then my dad made sure I practice every day.'' Paige said.

''I used to swim and I wanted to be pro but had an accident and it ruined my chances to be pro. But I played tennis before but never took it serious now I'm taking it serious so when I win will get a scholarship.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

''I know you will win the tournament.'' Paige said and they smile at each other.

''It means a lot that you are helping me.'' Emily said and she kissed Paige's cheek.

Paige blushed and just smile at Emily.

''So um wanna watch a movie?'' Emily asked.

''Sure.'' Paige said.

Emily put on Netflix on her smart TV and they look through the list of what movie to see. Couple minutes later they picked a movie and they are watching The Ridiculous 6. Emily puts her arm around Paige then she lays her head on Emily's chest. They get comfortable together and they watch the movie.

Half way through the movie Paige fell asleep and Emily gently lay her down on the bed. It's raining with thunderstorm then Emily grabbed the blanket and covered Paige and herself. Then Emily turns off the TV and she falls asleep next to Paige.

* * *

 _-Couple days later-_

Emily and Paige have been spending more time together and training. Paige is always avoiding her dad and the team he hired to help her. Now Paige is training Emily on the tennis court.

''I need a break.'' Emily said breathing hard.

''Alright you can go on break.'' Paige said.

''Paige!'' Nick said out loud.

Emily and Paige get worry and he glares at Emily and she stands closer to Paige.

''What are you doing here with her?'' Nick said.

''Um just talking.'' Paige said and she wasn't sure what to say.

''You haven't been doing anything on the schedule I set up for you.'' Nick said angry.

''Dad, she is helping me with physical therapy and it helps me to be active.'' Paige said and Nick looks at Emily.

''Don't worry I make sure Paige doesn't over do it.'' Emily said.

''Long as you are doing your physical therapy exercises then its okay.'' Nick said and they nod.

Nick walks away then they look at each other.

''Let's get ice cream.'' Emily said.

''Um I never had ice cream.'' Paige said.

''Wait what?!'' Emily said really shocked.

''It's true I never had ice cream.'' Paige said.

''We need to get ice cream now.'' Emily said.

Emily took Paige to the mall and she bought ice cream for Paige. Emily sits down and she sees that Paige ate the ice cream and Emily think it's cute that Paige is having her first ice cream.

''How come you never had ice cream?'' Emily asked.

''My parents think it's bad for me because all the stuff they put in it. But oh my god it taste so good.'' Paige said and Emily laugh.

''I will buy more for you.'' Emily said and they smile at each other.

Emily came back with more ice cream and Paige starts to eat it again. Then Noel Kahn comes up to them and invites them to a party but Emily said no for them. Then Noel walks away with his friends, after Emily and Paige ate ice cream then they went to arcade to have fun. But Paige never been to the arcade either and Emily is having fun explaining how to play each games.

''Are your parents strict with you?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah because they want me to focus on tennis all the time.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

Paige and Emily play games together and Paige is really having fun with Emily. They can't stop smiling at each other and they like spending time together, they get more coins to play again.

''I'm having fun with you.'' Paige said.

''Me too.'' Emily said and they smile again.


	4. Everything I Own Fits In This Backpack

Emily and Paige has been spending more time together and Emily is starting to have feelings for her. Emily wants to ask Paige out on a date but she isn't sure when to ask her. But Hanna and Aria think that Emily should just ask her out her and don't be scared about it.

''Are you going to see Paige today?'' Aria asked.

''Yeah, I have practice because I want to be ready for the college scout to come see me play. I don't want to lose my chance.'' Emily said.

''Don't worry you will get the scholarship and everything will be great.'' Hanna said.

''Are your parents coming to see you play?'' Aria asked.

''No, because they have to work.'' Emily said and she starts to get her stuff ready.

Emily left and went to meet Paige at the tennis court. Emily starts to run around the tennis court and Paige is timing her. Emily isn't trying to lose her focus when she has to play against Spencer or Ali. After running around the tennis court then Emily starts to practice with the tennis ball machine and Emily is giving it all.

''Wow you are doing great.'' Paige said.

''Thanks.'' Emily said breathing hard.

''I know you will win tomorrow.'' Paige said.

''Well you are my good luck charm. How's the ankle?'' Emily said.

Couple days go Emily saw Ali and Spencer play and Emily did feel little bit intimidating because she feels she won't be good enough.

''Okay I guess but sometimes it does it when I put pressure on it.'' Paige said.

''Just be careful and don't put too much pressure on it. A college scout from UCLA will come watch me play and I'm kind of freaking out.'' Emily said.

''Don't be scared because you will do great. Just don't think about it too much and just play a great game. Are you parents coming to watch?'' Paige said.

''No, because they have to work like always.'' Emily said.

''What do they do?'' Paige asked.

''My mom works at the police station and my dad work for a company fixing trucks.'' Emily said and she nods.

''Well your form is getting even better and you becoming a great player.'' Paige said and they smile.

''I um I was wondering if you want to come with me to a show.'' Emily said.

''What kind of show?'' Paige asked.

''Well, is a music concert and an artist named Jon Bellion. So do you want to come with me to the concert?'' Emily said and Paige starts to think.

''Yes I would love to go with you.'' Paige said and they smile again.

''Great, the show is tomorrow night at eight pm.'' Emily said.

''Good but for now you have to practice so let's keep going.'' Paige said and they laugh.

Emily starts to practice again and she really can't wait for the date tomorrow night. Then Emily starts to run up and down the stairs and Paige starts to check her out but makes sure Emily doesn't notice. Paige is really happy that Emily asked her out and she really wants to tell her friends later about the date.

''Here drink this I don't want you to pass out.'' Paige said and she gave Emily a bottle of water and she starts to drink it.

''Thanks.'' Emily said breathing hard.

''For some reason I'm in the mood for hamburger with French fries and milkshake.'' Emily said.

''You are in training.'' Paige said.

''Yeah but I will still workout and it's been a long time since I ate fast food. Please tell me that you had a hamburger before.'' Emily said.

''Sorry no. My parents hardly didn't let me eat certain food because of the chemicals in it well that's what my mom said and she is always eating healthy.'' Paige said.

''Wow I'm surprised you never had hamburger and your parents are really strict.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

''Yeah they can be.'' Paige said.

''How about this, right now I will take you where they make the best hamburger and you will like it.'' Emily said.

''I don't know about that.'' Paige said.

''Pretty please with cherry on top.'' Emily with a cute pout and Paige smile.

''Em, don't do that.'' Paige said looking away but Emily gets closer to Paige.

''You will like it just trust me on that. Please have a lunch date with me.'' Emily said and she does the puppy eyes to make Paige give in.

''Okay I will go and have a lunch date with you.'' Paige said.

''Great! Let's go now.'' Emily said smiling.

Emily helped Paige get in the car then Emily gets inside and starts to drive. They smile at each other than Paige starts to look out the window. Emily is driving to her uncle's small diner and she loves his food plus she has a feeling that Paige will love his food.

Bit later they arrived the diner and they go inside. Emily see her uncle Titus and they hug each other than Emily introduce him to Paige. Paige and Emily sit at the booth.

''So you are the coach my niece has been training with.'' Titus said.

''She is a great player.'' Paige said.

''Yeah she is. So what it will be?'' Titus said.

''Your best cheese burgers, with French fires and ice cream milkshake.'' Emily said.

''Okay, will be out in little bit.'' Titus said and they nod.

''I had no idea there was ice cream milkshake.'' Paige said.

''Wow.'' Emily said and they laugh.

Bit later Titus bring the food to the girls and Emily watch Paige take a bite of the burger. And Paige loves it then she smiled at Emily.

''Like it?'' Emily asked and she s tarts to eat.

''It's really good.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

''Try this take a French fire and dip it in the milkshake then eat it.'' Emily said and Paige looks at her confused.

''Why?'' Paige asked.

''Just trust me.'' Emily said and Paige nod.

Paige took the French fires dipped in the milkshake and she ate it.

''Wow its really good.'' Paige said smiling.

''Glad you like it.'' Emily said.

''Well I'm really happy trying new stuff with you.'' Paige said and they keep eating.

''Do you really want to play tennis all your life?'' Emily asked.

''I want to but I know that won't happen.'' Paige said.

''What about college?'' Emily asked.

''I haven't looked what kind of college I want to go. I don't know what to study or what I want to do with my life outside of tennis.'' Paige said.

''I felt like that when I couldn't be a pro swimmer. But I know you will find something that you will love to do besides tennis.'' Emily said.

''I guess. I always wanted to become a tennis coach and give free lessons to trouble youths and help them become pro if they really want to.'' Paige said.

''Wow that's not bad idea and I know you will be a great coach.'' Emily said.

''What you want to do with your life?'' Paige asked and she drinks her milkshake.

''I want to own my business and want to be a physical therapist.'' Emily said.

''That is great.'' Paige said and they smile.

After they ate Emily drove to Lucas's house then Emily went home. Paige told Toby and Lucas about the date and what they did, they can tell how happy Paige really is.

''So ready for the date tomorrow?'' Toby asked.

''I'm nervous but I can't wait for it. And I really like being around her and I feel happy and I don't have to try hard to impress her.'' Paige said.

''We knew that you and Emily would eventually be girlfriends.'' Lucas said.

''We are not girlfriends and it's only our first date.'' Paige said.

''But you and Emily really like each other and just be girlfriends already. But is her friend Hanna single?'' Lucas said.

''I don't know why don't you ask her.'' Paige said.

''I tried to but I got nervous and walked away from her.'' Lucas said.

''Okay I will ask Emily about Hanna but from there you do the rest, deal?'' Paige said.

''Deal.'' Lucas said and they high five each other.

Couple minutes later Spencer came over to Lucas's house because Toby told her to. Lucas and Paige are really surprised that she came over.

''We are dating.'' Toby said and he hold hands with Spencer.

''Since when?'' Lucas said.

''We have been dating for couple months in secret. I know you and Spencer used to be friends then grew apart but I wasn't sure how you was going to react to it.'' Toby said.

''I really care about him.'' Spencer said.

''Toby you can date anyone because you are your own person.'' Paige said.

''But?'' Toby asked.

''You two can still date but us being around each other will be strange I guess. We haven't spoken to each other in a very long time but I swear I won't have a problem of you two dating.'' Paige said.

''You mean it?'' Toby asked.

''Yeah I mean it.'' Paige said.

''This is great.'' Lucas said and Paige nod.

Spencer and Paige haven't said anything to each other because they aren't sure what to say. But they always kept it civil with each other and Paige watch how Spencer and Toby talk to each other. She does want Toby to be happy and she can't tell him who and who not to date. Paige did thought of Spencer and her being friends again but she wasn't never sure if it would have happened.

* * *

 _-The date-_

Emily picked up Paige from her house then they go to the concert. Paige and Emily are feeling nervous but they won't tell each other about it and they make sure they won't show it. Emily and Paige wait in line for little bit, Paige never heard of his songs but Emily love his songs.

''You will love his live show and he always put the best show.'' Emily said.

''You have seen him live before?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah I have couple times and I met him before and he is really sweet.'' Emily said.

''I never heard of him until you talked about him. But I think I will like his music. Look at the bright side since I still have my crutches we get to wait in front of the line.'' Paige said and they smile at each other.

''Yeah that is true, that's why I asked you to come. Just kidding it was a joke, but I really wanted you to come.'' Emily said and they can't stop smiling at each other.

''It was kind of a lame joke.'' Paige said and they laugh.

''Yeah but it made you laugh so that's count.'' Emily said.

Emily and Paige finally went inside and they get close to stage. Then Jon Bellion comes on and he starts to perform and everyone is having a good time and they cheer for him. Emily see Paige is having a good time. Paige and Emily stand really close to each other because the venue is getting full and Emily makes sure no one push Paige. Then Emily puts her arm around Paige's waist and Paige didn't say anything to her. Paige can feel her body feel hot in a good way. Jon starts to sing and Paige watch Emily sing along to the song.

 _Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe_

 _I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade_

 _The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave_

 _There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_

 _And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed_

 _I know that you love me, love me_

 _Even when I lose my head_

 _Guillotine, guillotine_

 _Even when I lose my head_

 _Guillotine, guillotine_

 _Even when I lose my head_

 _Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips_

 _I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave._

Jon sang few songs then he did an encore and everyone cheered for him. Then Paige and Emily went to the merch table but they couldn't agree who was going to pay, so they put their money together to buy matching t-shirts. Couple minutes later they see Jon and the three of them take a picture together. Emily and Paige leave the venue and they go get ice cream together.

''Had fun?'' Emily asked.

''Yes and I love his music.'' Paige said.

Emily ordered the ice cream then they sit down outside on a bench. They start to eat their ice cream then share together because Paige got strawberry and Emily got chocolate chip cookie dough.

''You are beautiful.'' Emily said and Paige blush.

''You are beautiful too, Em.'' Paige said.

''Without you I wouldn't have tried new food or ice cream.'' Paige said.

''What made you say yes even if you said no I wouldn't have forced you. Some people bodies don't handle certain kind of food.'' Emily said and they keep eating ice cream.

''I wanted to take a chance with you and you didn't give me a reason why I should say no. Plus your cute pout I gave in it was really cute.'' Paige said and they laugh.

Ice cream is on Paige's bottom lip.

''Got something on your bottom lip, let me help.'' Emily said.

Emily cleaned her bottom lip then she kissed Paige on the lips. Emily looked into Paige's eyes, Paige kissed Emily back and pull each other closer. The kiss is special because they never felt like this before. They pulled away and just stare at each other without saying a word.

''Nice move.'' Paige said and they laugh.

''Thanks and it was my first time doing it.'' Emily said and they smile at each other.

''Is Hanna single?'' Paige asked.

''Why?'' Emily asked.

''Lucas has a crush on her.'' Paige said.

''Yeah she is single.'' Emily said and Paige nod.

* * *

 _-Two days later-_

Today Emily has interview with Spencer and Ali. And Emily is feeling nervous because it her first interview and she is standing in the middle. But Paige, Lucas, Toby, Hanna and Aria came to support Emily and Spencer. The reporters asked them questions and they take turn answering the questions. Ali is always doing something that will make Paige mad and she knows what buttons to press.

''Couple more pictures then the interview is over.'' The reporter said.

Out of nowhere Ali grabbed Emily and kissed her. Everyone is shocked of what happened. Toby and Lucas at Paige and they can tell she feels hurt, then Ali stopped kissing Emily but Emily doesn't say anything or do something she is mostly speechless. Spencer noticed how hurt Paige is feeling and she watched Paige leave with Lucas and Toby.

''Ali why you did?'' Spencer said.

''Because I wanted to and why you care?'' Ali asked.

''Now I know why not many people like you.'' Spencer said.

''So what.'' Ali said and she walks away.

Emily didn't notice Paige left couple minutes ago. The guys try to comfort Paige but she feels really hurt and wants to be alone. They took her home and she went to her room.

''Paige, we are here for you.'' Toby said.

''I know.'' Paige said sadly.

''It will be okay.'' Lucas said.

''I want to be alone right now.'' Paige said.

''Okay, but calls us if you need anything.'' Toby said.

''I know, oh and Hanna is single.'' Paige said.

''We don't have to talk about that right now. How about this later we come back with dinner and we will have game of thrones marathon.'' Lucas said.

''Good idea. Paige will you join us?'' Toby asked.

''Sure.'' Paige said unhappy and they leave.

Two hours later the guys came back with food and Paige has been ignoring Emily for two hours. They start to eat while watching the show and Emily called and texted but Paige won't reply back.


	5. Squeaking Wheels & White Light

Paige has been ignoring Emily and her friends. Lucas and Toby aren't sure what they did wrong but they are giving Paige space to clear her mind. And Paige has stopped training with Emily now she is going to train alone to get back into tennis. Paige is at the tennis court and she starts to take off the ankle cast boot, she gently move her ankle and place it on the ground softly. Paige stand up without the crutches and she grabbed the tennis racket and turn on the ball machine. Paige starts to practice but it wasn't easy getting back into her old moves, her ankle is in pain little bit. She starts to get worry if she push herself too hard that she will hurt her ankle again. But it didn't stopped her because she just started to practice again.

Paige sits down and she starts to drink her water. Paige is alone in the tennis court and she wants to be alone. She is still feeling hurt of what happened at the interview and she tries not to think about it all the time. Paige stayed on the tennis court all day just training and her ankle is starting to hurt. Paige goes home and she puts her ankle into the bucket filled with ice. She check her phone and Emily has called and text but she just ignore it and puts her phone down.

Next day Paige goes to the mall and she starts to buy clothes she would never usually wear. She bought the clothes so she can go to Noel's party later tonight alone. Paige goes to the party but Toby and Lucas followed her to the party. They see Paige talking to people and they walk up to her.

''So this why you have been ignoring us, to hang out with them?'' Toby asked.

''I can explain.'' Paige said.

''Explain what? You have been ignoring us for days and we thought that we did something wrong. These are the people you would never usually hang out with.'' Lucas said.

Paige didn't really know what to say to them. She now knows that she hurt them and she was only thinking about herself.

''Have fun.'' Toby said.

Lucas and Toby walked away and Paige just watched them walk away. Now she is feeling low and she sigh.

After the party Paige went home and she crying alone in the kitchen. She couldn't hold back her tears then her mother came into the kitchen.

''Sweetie what is wrong?'' She said.

''Everything and I messed up.'' Paige said crying.

She hugged Paige and started to rub her back then kissed her head.

''It will be okay sweetie. Tell me what happened.'' She said and she lets go of Paige.

''I hurt my best friends and I didn't mean to but I wasn't thinking. I just been ignoring everyone I stopped training with Emily.'' Paige said.

''Talk to them and tell them why you have been ignoring them. They won't hate you forever, you and your friends have always been there for each other. I know you really care about them.'' She said.

''I wasn't really thinking. Everything feels different and doing new stuff it can be fun.'' Paige said.

Paige walked to the freezer and she takes out the ice cream and her mom looks at her confused.

''Mom, it's really good. You should try it.'' Paige said.

''I don't know sweetie.'' She said.

''Trust me it's so good. I put it all the way in the back so no one will find it, you will join me?'' Paige said.

''I will.'' She said.

They sit down together and start to eat ice cream together. Paige starts to her mom that she really likes Emily a lot, she can tell that her daughter really like her.

''Hope one day you will bring Emily to have dinner with us.'' She said.

''Yeah one day.'' Paige said.

* * *

 _-Two days later-_

Emily has lost the tournament against Ali and the worst part is the college scout came to watch her play. Emily didn't play a good game and Paige didn't show up either. Emily is mad at herself and Paige, the college scout didn't give Emily the scholarship for college.

''I told you. You shouldn't have trained with Paige because she isn't a good player. You was so easy to beat and I really thought you was a challenge but you are not.'' Ali said and that Emily angry.

''Shut up.'' Emily said.

''Loser.'' Ali said and she walked away.

''Let's go home.'' Emily said and she walks towards the car. Aria starts to drive back home and they tried to cheer up Emily but it wasn't working.

They got home and Emily just sat on the sofa mad that she lost. Aria and Hanna wasn't sure what to say to cheer her up, they sat next to her.

''It sucks losing but there will be other tournaments to play.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah. In the next tournament you will win and beat Ali to be honest I don't think she a good player.'' Aria said.

''Ali is right I'm not a good player. She has been playing tennis for years and I suck at tennis.'' Emily said.

''You don't suck. You improved your skill all the time and those games you won it was because of you. It even happens to the best players sometimes they lose and win, it doesn't only happen to you.'' Aria said and Hanna nod.

''Thanks for always being there.'' Emily said.

''Don't have to thank us and you know we will be there for you.'' Hanna said.

Paige went to the mall and she see Toby and Lucas having lunch together. She walked up to them and they see Paige doesn't have her cast on. Paige sat down next to them.

''I'm really sorry for everything and hurting you two. I didn't mean to and I wasn't thinking clearly and I just thought the problem would go away, but I was wrong. I'm really sorry and I won't do it again to shut you two out I swear.'' Paige said.

''We thought that we did something wrong that's why you been ignoring us.'' Lucas said.

''It wasn't about that. You and Toby didn't do anything wrong I mean it.'' Paige said.

''We forgive you but still have to make it up to us.'' Toby said and Lucas nod.

''That's a good start. Don't worry I will make it up to you two.'' Paige said.

''Good. Emily lost the match against Ali today and it wasn't her good game.'' Lucas said.

''Have you spoken to Emily?'' Toby asked.

''Not yet, but I will talk to her later today.'' Paige said.

''A college scout came to watch her play but he said no to Emily.'' Lucas said.

''I will make it up to her somehow.'' Paige said.

* * *

Paige hanged out with her friends for little bit before leaving. Paige gets an idea of how Emily can get college scholarship and she asked her mom to call her friend from Stanford University.

''Good news, he will come watch Emily play. But are you sure of this?'' She said.

''Mom, I'm sure of it now I just have to talk to Emily and hopefully she will yes.'' Paige said.

''I think she will be happy about it.'' She said and Paige nods.

Paige went to Emily's house and hoped that Emily will let her in and hear her out. She knows why Emily is angry at her but she will do anything for Emily's forgiveness. Paige knocked on the door and Emily opened the door and she isn't happy. Emily just walked away from the door and Paige come inside the house.

''Emily, I'm really sorry. I got mad of what happened at the interview and that's why I have been ignoring you.'' Paige said.

''I didn't wanted to kiss her. It got me off guard that she did that but I'm angry at here you because you just shut me out.'' Emily said.

''I'm wrong for doing that and I feel like bad for doing that. I thought if I just shut everyone out then no one will get hurt but I was wrong it did hurt people. I did it to you and my best friends and I will do anything for your forgiveness.'' Paige said.

''Whatever.'' Emily said.

''Here.'' Paige said and she gave Emily a letter from Stanford.

''What is it?'' Emily asked.

''I heard what happened. So my mom called her friend from Stanford, they will come watch you play.'' Paige said.

''But I lost the tournament.'' Emily said.

''True. But another tournament is coming up and it's for doubles so I thought if we played together then you will get the scholarship to Stanford.'' Paige said and she showed the application to Emily.

Aria and Hanna look at Emily to see what she will say next.

''Have you ever played doubles?'' Emily asked.

''No I only played singles. So?'' Paige said.

''Okay I will do it. Since you don't know how to play doubles now I will be your coach.'' Emily said.

''I'm okay with that. The tournament is next week.'' Paige said.

''You are a fast learner.'' Emily said and they smile at each other.

''This great.'' Hanna said smiling.

''Well I have to go I have other stuff to take care of.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

''Oh, one more thing tomorrow seven am.'' Emily said.

''Sure thing, coach.'' Paige said and she left.

Paige went to Emily's parents work because she wants them to see Emily play. First Paige went to look for Pam at the police station, Paige is feeling nervous because she never thought she would meet them like this.

''Hi, my name is Paige.'' Paige said.

''My name is Pam and how can I help you.'' Pam said.

''I am Emily's partner and it would mean a lot for you and your husband to come watch Emily play next week.'' Paige said.

''Tennis, right?'' Pam said.

''Yes for tennis. I didn't mean like if Emily and I was getting married next week. We will play doubles in the tennis tournament next week and it would mean the world for her if you and your husband came.'' Paige said.

''Does she knows that you are here?'' Pam asked.

''No she doesn't know about this. I thought it would be a good surprise if she saw her parents at her first game to watch her play. Emily would be really happy about it.'' Paige said.

''I can't promise anything for now but I will try.'' Pam said.

''I understand and Emily is a really great tennis player.'' Paige said and she left the police station.

Paige went to Wayne's work place and hopefully he will say yes. Paige is waiting for him in the waiting room lobby, then Wayne come inside and they introduce themselves to each other.

''How can I help you?'' Wayne asked.

''I'm Emily's partner in tennis. Next week is the first tournament for doubles and it would mean the world if you and your wife came to watch Emily play.'' Paige said.

''Since we moved here, my wife and I we got so busy with our jobs.'' Wayne said.

''You and your wife can make it up to Emily just come and watch her play. It will mean so much to her because she wants her parents to cheer for her.'' Paige said and Wayne starts to think.

''What time next week?'' Wayne said.

''Next week Monday at three and it will be our first match.'' Paige said.

''Paige, thank you.'' Wayne said.

''Anytime.'' Paige said.

Paige left and she went to speak with Titus and he agreed to come watch Emily play. Paige won't tell Emily that her family is coming to watch her play because she wanted it to be a surprise. And she hopes that Emily won't be mad about it but she really can't wait to train with Emily tomorrow.


	6. Chasing the Sun

Emily is explaining Paige how to play doubles and who will do what. It was bit hard for Paige to play with Emily because she never had to share the tennis court with some. Little by little Paige is getting used to of playing with someone else. Emily and Paige know will have to beat the best double team ever and they are training hard.

''Paige, don't over work yourself because you will hurt your ankle again.'' Emily said.

''I'm fine don't worry about my ankle.'' Paige said.

''I do worry about you and I don't you to hurt your ankle. I can see you are in pain and you need to take it easy until your ankle is fully healed.'' Emily said.

''I know what I'm doing.'' Paige said.

''Geez, you are stubborn.'' Emily said.

Paige and Emily get back to training and the change position to figure out which is better for them. Paige still haven't told Emily that her family is coming to watch and their first tournament is in a few days. Nick walked on to the court and he isn't happy.

''Paige let's go home now.'' Nick said.

''Dad, no I'm training with Emily.'' Paige said.

''You won't play with her and your mother told me everything. You are not ready to play and I won't let you play with her.'' Nick said.

''Dad, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I will play with Emily.'' Paige said and Emily felt little bit uncomfortable but she is happy that Paige stood up to her dad.

''We will win the tournament.'' Emily said.

''She is right and we will.'' Paige said.

''We talk about this later.'' Nick said and he walked away.

''Sorry, about my dad.'' Paige said.

''Don't worry about it. Let's practice for little bit more and we are done for today.'' Emily said and Paige nod.

Paige and Emily start to practice again and so far Paige is getting used to playing with a partner. Emily is starting to like playing tennis with Paige. Later Emily took Paige home and made sure she will rest.

''Paige, rest and don't put pressure on your ankle.'' Emily said.

''Don't worry about me.'' Paige said.

''I'm always going to worry about you. I don't want you to overwork yourself.'' Emily said.

''Everything will be okay.'' Paige said and Emily nod.

Emily went home then Paige put her ankle inside bucket of ice. Paige is trying to relax but her ankle hurts little bit.

 _-Next day-_

Today is the first tournament but Emily and Paige are ready to play their first game. They signed in while their friends and family sit at the bench and wait for the game to start. Emily and Paige arrive at the tennis court and start to get ready. But Emily notice her family and she can't help but to smile, they made fan signs for her.

''I can't believe they are here.'' Emily said.

''They are here to support you and they love you.'' Paige said.

''I'm really happy they are here. '' Emily said.

''I know, I seen them play before and they are real good. We will beat them together.'' Paige said.

''Yeah we will beat them together.'' Emily said and they smile.

The game start and the first around Emily and Paige won. But Jackie and Robert won the second around now it's a tie but Paige and Emily want to win the last around. Paige hit the ball with her backhand and she almost fell but she kept playing. Jackie hit the ball really hard and Emily ran fast and hit the ball harder and she got the point. Emily's family start to cheer for Paige and Emily, they are proud of Emily. Emily is really happy they are here but doesn't want to lose her focus and wants to make them proud.

The last round Emily made the point and they win the game. Paige and Emily hug each other and can't stop smiling, Emily's parents are really happy they won the game. Emily walk to her parents and they hug her.

''We are proud of you and you played a great game.'' Wayne said.

''Thanks, dad.'' Emily said.

''Your friend convinced us to come and watch you play.'' Pam said.

''Paige, you did this?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. You are great player and I wanted them to see you play.'' Paige said and Emily hugged her.

''Thank you.'' Emily said and they break from the hug.

''Anytime.'' Paige said.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

Today there is no competition but tomorrow they will play. Emily invited Paige to the pool so they can spend time alone, Paige doesn't know how to swim so Emily will teach her. Emily is showing Paige how to hold her breath underwater but Paige keep trying to do it. The water went into Paige's nose then she starts to cough and Emily rub her back.

''Are you okay?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, water went up my nose.'' Paige said.

''Want to try again?'' Emily said.

''Yeah.'' Paige said.

''Don't forget, don't panic underwater and try to be calm.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

Paige and Emily go underwater and Paige tries not to panic. Emily and Paige stare at each other and Emily give her the thumbs up so far she is doing well. Emily starts to swim and Paige try to copy her. But Paige couldn't hold her breath then she goes up for air and Emily do the same thing.

''You did little better now. Still want to learn how to swim?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, I still want to learn its fun. I just have to get used to it and I think swimming its fun.'' Paige said and Emily smile at her.

Paige and Emily went to sit down at their spot and sit close to each other.

''I'm having fun today.'' Paige said.

''Me too. I thought it would be great to relax for a day and we have been training hard.'' Emily said.

''My dad isn't happy about us playing together. But I won't quit and my mom doesn't have a problem with us playing together.'' Paige said.

''Your mom seem nice like a nice person and your dad I'm scare of him. He looks bit scary when he is angry.'' Emily said.

''It takes a while to warm up to someone else. But later on he will like you.'' Paige said.

''I don't know about that.'' Emily said.

''Trust me. My mom even invited you over for dinner to get to know you.'' Paige said.

''Wow, I don't know what to say.'' Emily said.

''If you want to you can come over. To let you know my mom cooks healthy food all the time.'' Paige said.

''I will think about it.'' Emily said.

''Sure.'' Paige said.

They go back into the water and Emily keep teaching Paige how to swim. Paige is really enjoying learning how to swim and she is happy that she is spending time with Emily. Paige is still struggling how to hold her breath underwater without holding her nose.

Later Emily took Paige home then she goes home and she meets up with Aria and Hanna.

''I think you should go over for dinner, to meet her parents.'' Aria said.

''I want to but her dad hates me and I don't know if I should go.'' Emily said.

''Well, you should go and you two make a cute couple. Just prove her dad wrong that you two will win the tennis match and you are good for her.'' Hanna said.

''I agree with Hanna. Go meet her parents and prove him wrong, if you don't do anything then you are proving him right.'' Aria said.

''I guess I will go.'' Emily said.

''When is it?'' Hanna said.

''She didn't tell me what day, she only told me that her mom wants me over for dinner. Then I told her I will think about it.'' Emily said.

''How this weekend go over for dinner.'' Hanna said.

''I will go on Friday and I will let Paige know.'' Emily said.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

Emily and Paige are playing against Maddie and Faith. They are great players, Emily and Paige only need three more points to win the last match. Maddie hit the ball hard then Paige used her backhand to hit the ball back, but the tennis racket slipped out of her hand. Faith hits the ball hard then Emily ran towards the ball and hit back it's in and got the point. Paige didn't had enough time to pick up the racket and hit the ball back, so Emily ran towards the ball and hit it.

Now its Paige's turn to serve the ball. The first serve the ball hits then net then she tries again and again the ball hits the net.

''Paige, focus and don't over think everything. Just stay calm and keep playing a good game.'' Emily said.

''Okay, I will.'' Paige said.

She hit the ball hard and it didn't hit the net. Faith hit the ball really hard that she didn't make the point. Paige serve the ball again then Maddie hit the ball, Emily hit the ball and she almost did the split. But Faith hit the back and Paige hit the ball because Emily didn't get up in time to hit the ball. But when Paige hit the ball it was a point. Emily and Paige are giving it their all on this match, but they hear their friends and family cheering for them.

Faith serve the ball then Emily hit the back and it was in. Paige and Emily won the match, they can't stop smile at each other. Emily and Paige's friends and family are really happy for them and they start to cheer loud for them. Paige and Emily hugged each other than the others went on to the court to congratulate them. Emily is really happy that her family has been coming to watch her play. Finally Paige's mom has met Emily and she was nice to Emily. But Paige's father didn't come watch them play.

''Emily, you played an amazing game we are so proud of you.'' Pam said.

''Thanks, mom.'' Emily said smiling.

''You and Paige do make a great team. We all should go out and celebrate.'' Wayne said.

''Agreed, we should go out tonight and celebrate. Paige and Emily go freshen and we will pick you up in little bit.'' Paige's mom Kathy said.

''Sure.'' Emily said smiling.

Emily and Paige pack their stuff and walk off the court together. They really haven't talked about if they will date or just be friends, they have been focusing on tennis a lot. But Paige did get a text and she hope it will make Emily happy.

''Emily, I got good news.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' Emily asked.

''A college scout from University of California, San Diego, will come and watch you play.'' Paige said.

''Oh my god, really?'' Emily said surprised.

''Yeah, next week the college scout will come and watch you play.'' Paige said.

''Wow I don't know what to say. But I'm happy I get a second chance, thanks.'' Emily said.

''I wanted to make things right. Plus he is my mom's friend and he works as a college scout.'' Paige said.

''It still means a lot that you did everything to make it up for me. Thank you. Tell your mom I will come over for dinner.'' Emily said and they smile at each other.

''She will be happy about it.'' Paige said smiling.

Paige went home and she starts to get ready. Spencer came over to pick up Paige and they will meet the guys at the party at Emily's house. Toby and Lucas thought it would be a good idea for them to spend time together.

''Wow, your room has changed a lot.'' Spencer said and she is looking around.

''Yeah it has. When was the last time you was here? I know it's been a long time.'' Paige said.

''I think I stopped coming by was when we were in the tenth grade. It everything changed once we stopped being friends.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah it has. But now we can start over only if you want to.'' Paige said.

''I do miss you and I want us to be friends again.'' Spencer said.

''Me too.'' Paige said.

''I got news for you.'' Spencer said smiling.

''Yeah?'' Paige asked.

''I talked to some people and you can play the single match again. I got you the application to sign up. And I know this time you can beat Ali and I will be there to cheer for you.'' Spencer said.

''Wow, Spence. You didn't had to do that for me and it means a lot you did that.'' Paige said.

''I wanted to do it. Once you beat Ali then we will play each other and I won't go easy on you.'' Spencer said.

''I don't want you to go easy on me.'' Paige said.

''Good, because I wasn't.'' Spencer said and they smile at each other.

Spencer and Paige left the house went to meet up with the others. Paige's mom is getting along with Emily and her family and Paige is really happy they are getting along. Paige told her mom what Spencer did and Kathy is happy they are becoming friends again. Toby and Lucas are happy too because they are being friends again.


	7. Your Heart Is a Weapon

For the past couple days Paige has been playing both tennis matches singles and doubles. In the singles matches Paige hasn't lost a game and tomorrow she will go against Ali and in the doubles matches Emily and Paige haven't lost yet. But today is an important day for Emily because the college scout will come and watch her play and Emily is freaking out. Paige and Emily's friends and family came to support them.

''Paige, I can't do this.'' Emily said.

''What are you talking about?'' Paige said.

''I'm freaking out the college scout is here and I feel I will mess up. I'm freaking out and I can feel my heart coming out of my chest.'' Emily said.

''Emily, calm down and take it easy. I know you will do great out there and you are a great player. Just focus and don't let anyone ruin your day, I know they will be happy to have you.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

''I'm really happy that you are here with me.'' Emily said.

''Me too.'' Paige said and they smile at each other.

''Ready to go out there and beat them?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah, I'm ready let's go.'' Emily said and they leave the locker room and head towards the tennis court.

Emily and Paige are going against Kimberly and James. If they win this match then tomorrow will be last round for the championship. After this match Paige will play against Gabriella in the single match after she is done playing with Emily. The college scout sit on the bench and start to watch Emily and Paige play together. So far he is liking how Emily is playing tennis, Paige and Emily win the first around. The crowd starts to cheer for both teams playing then Paige hits the ball too harder and it's an out.

Now it's James turn to serve he hits the ball then Emily hit the ball with her backhand. Then Kimberly hits the ball and Paige ran towards the ball and she it back in time. But she almost fell and she didn't let Emily help her stand up.

''I'm fine, let's keep playing.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

So far during the game Emily and Paige have been playing great together. The other team hasn't scored points, the college scout is really impressed of how Emily is playing. They are playing the last round of the game, the other team has scored a point but it's not over just yet. Both teams are playing their best and they won't give up. Emily is really focused and she doesn't want to ruin her last chance to win the tournament. Other team serve the ball then Emily hit the ball so hard that James didn't had time to hit the ball in time.

The announcer just announced who won the game. Paige and Emily hugged each other because they just won their match, their family and friends can't stop cheering for them. Everyone starts to congratulate Paige and Emily for their win, the college scout walked up to Emily and introduce himself to her.

''I-I-I have to go.'' Paige said.

''I know, you will do great and I know you will. I will come see you play in little bit and don't over think.'' Emily said.

''Thanks.'' Paige said smiling and she walked away with her friends and mom.

''Emily, you played a great game.'' He said.

''Thank you so much.'' Emily said.

''You have potential and with the right coach and team, you will go far. University of California, San Diego will be interested for you to enroll next year fall.'' He said.

''Wait, you mean I got the scholarship?'' Emily said.

''Only if you are interested to enroll to UCSD.'' He said.

''Yes!'' Emily said really happy.

''This is my card, have any questions call me. We will contact you pretty soon and his a gift for you.'' He said and he gave Emily a shirt of UCSD and she puts it on.

Emily told her family and friends what happened and they are really happy for her. Pam and Wayne are really happy for Emily.

Paige is playing against Gabriella, everyone came to watch the game. Emily see Nick sit down and he starts to watch Paige play. Friends and Family cheer for Paige, and she is winning. Nick starts to cheer for his daughter.

''Hanna, do you want to go out on a date?'' Lucas asked.

''Yeah, that will be great.'' Hanna said smiling and he smiles back at her.

When Hanna wasn't looking Toby and Lucas high five each other.

''You got the scholarship?'' Aria asked.

''Yes.'' Emily said smiling.

''Wow, that's great. We knew you were going to get the scholarship.'' Aria said.

''I got a full scholarship, which is great but I have get good grades.'' Emily said.

''It's still great that you got a full ride. Don't worry you will do fine in college.'' Hanna said.

Emily watch as Nick cheer for Paige. This is the last around and everyone cheer louder for Paige. Emily is happy that Nick is cheering for Paige, this is the first time she saw him come to Paige's games.

Paige won the game and they cheer for her and Nick is happy. Emily went on to the court and hugged Paige, they can't stop smiling at each other. Nick can tell how happy Emily make Paige.

''I got the scholarship.'' Emily said.

''That's great. Now we will win the championship tomorrow.'' Paige said and hugged her.

''Oh yeah, we will definitely win tomorrow.'' Emily said smiling.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

This is the last game for doubles match, Paige and Emily are nervous and happy about it. They are going to play against Sara and Cody and they are known being the best tennis team. They always win every year but Paige and Emily hope to break their winning streak.

''We got this. We just have to focus and give it our all.'' Emily said.

''You are right. We so can beat them.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

''Alright, just like we practiced last night.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

The game start and both teams start to play. Nick came in time just to watch them play, Nick notice how good Paige is playing with Emily. Nick does know that he hasn't been nice to Emily but that will change.

The first around Sara and Cody won. This time the girls make sure that they won't score any points. Paige scored a point then Cody scored the point, but Sara served the ball but Emily hit the ball in time and got the point. Then Paige hit the ball but the Cody didn't run to the ball on time and Paige got the point. Emily and Paige are really happy about it, their friends and family cheer for them.

The last round Emily and Paige really want to win. Cody served the ball then Emily hit the ball but Cody hit back, Emily didn't had time to run towards the ball. Paige hit the ball on time and Sara hit the ball back but Emily hit the ball harder and got the point. Both teams are giving it all because they don't want to lose but in reality know only one can win. Nick is cheering for them and so are the others, they watch the girls play their best game together. Paige served the ball and Cody hit the back now both teams are trying not let each score any points. Emily and Paige are hitting the ball harder so that Sara and Cody won't score. Cody the ball hard that Paige had to run faster just to hit the ball in time, now both teams are tried and breathing hard.

Emily hit the ball that she almost fell but she used her balance not to fall. Sara hit the ball back and Emily hit the ball harder. At first the announcer wasn't sure if it was in or out. They stopped the game for a moment to see the video if it was in or out. Emily and Paige look at each other bit worried, because it's the last round for the game. The announcer talk with her co-workers to be sure before she says anything to the players.

''It's in, Emily and Paige win the game.'' The announcer said.

At first Paige and Emily wasn't sure if they heard right. Emily and Paige hugged each other and everyone cheer for them. Their friends and family go on to the court and hug them for winning the game.

''Great, you two played.'' Spencer said.

''Thanks.'' Paige said drinking her water.

''For a moment I thought we lost.'' Emily said.

''I have to go.'' Paige said.

''Go ahead and we will meet you there.'' Her mom said and Paige left the tennis court fast.

Paige is the in lock room and is trying to focus because she doesn't want to lose to Ali again. Then she see Nick come inside and she is surprised he came.

''Dad, what are you doing here?'' Paige asked.

''I know there are times I go overboard with tennis. But seeing you play with Emily you two played a great game. I was so focused that I didn't see I wasn't being a good dad. I didn't want the same thing what happened to me to happen to you, when I hurt my knee it felt everything was over. But when you started to play tennis I wanted to coach you so you won't repeat the same mistakes. Either if you win or lose you are a great player. If you want to go pro or go to college with that girl Fields, I'm okay with that because I want you to be happy.'' Nick said and he throw his trophy in the trash can.

Paige stood up and hugged him.

''Maybe, you should take it out, it can be worth something online.'' Paige said and he smiled.

''I know this time you can beat her.'' Nick said.

''I will.'' Paige said.

They leave the locker room together.

''You will lose again.'' Ali said.

''Don't listen to her. She is only trying to get under your skin.'' Nick said.

''I know, dad.'' Paige said.

He went to sit down next to his wife and everyone watch Paige play against Ali. Both players are giving it their all but Paige is tired from the last game. Being tired Paige won't slow down because she knows that she can beat Ali. The first round Paige wins and the second round Ali wins.

''Paige, you can beat her!'' Lucas yelled and everyone cheer for Paige.

Ali hit the ball hard and it was out. Paige gets ready again and she watch Ali hit the ball again, then Paige used her backhand to hit it back. Paige scored the point, now its Paige turn to serve the ball. She hit the ball and Ali hit the ball back when Paige ran towards the ball she almost fell but she still hit the ball back. Paige got the point now Paige needs to score again and she will win the game. Everyone is still cheering for Paige.

Ali hit the ball and Paige ran fast to hit the ball and she almost lost her balance. But Ali was fast and she hit the ball back then Paige hit the ball hard so Ali can miss it. Ali almost hit the ball in time but when she hit the ball it touch the net and Paige won the game.

Paige is happy that she can't believe she won the game. Everyone went on to the court to hug Paige. She can't stop smiling, then Emily kissed Paige in front of everyone.

''W-what was that for?'' Paige said.

''I wanted to kiss my girlfriend now everyone knows I'm with you.'' Emily said and they smile.

''Ready for our match?'' Spencer said.

''Oh yeah, I'm so ready.'' Paige said.

Spencer and Paige will play the last game of the singles match. They don't have hard feelings for each other it will be like old times when they used to practice together. But this time it's different and they want to have a good time while playing each other.

Bit later Paige goes home with her parents to have dinner then Emily came over.

''Emily, what are you doing here?'' Paige said.

''Your dad called me and told me to come over.'' Emily said.

''Really?'' Paige said confused.

''Yes, I called her over so we can get to know her little better. I'm okay of you two dating.'' Nick said.

Paige gave a tour of the house to Emily. Then they went to the dining room and Paige's parents star to put the food on the table. They start to get to know Emily while eating dinner. Dinner is going pretty good and they starting to like Emily.

''Next time, your parents should come over for dinner.'' Nick said.

''I will let them know.'' Emily said.

''I'm really surprised you told her to come over.'' Paige said.

''It's good to see you happy.'' Nick said.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

Paige has been practicing all day because tomorrow she will play against Spencer. Emily and Paige are playing a game of tennis against each other for fun, Paige is about to serve but she suddenly groans in pain and goes down to her knees moving her hands around her ankle. Emily walks up to the net and asks

"Paige are you okay?" Emily asked then Paige just jumps back to her feet and severs the ball, it flies past Emily before she even gets a chance to react.

"15-0 to me." Paige said smiling.

"That's cheating and the scores are wrong." Emily said.

"And I thought we were just playing for fun, this is me having fun." Paige said and they laugh.

''Halloween is coming up, um I was wondering if you want to go to a Halloween party.'' Emily said.

''Is this our second date?'' Paige asked.

''Yes it is and we can dress up.'' Emily said.

''I haven't dressed up for Halloween in years.'' Paige said.

''Please.'' Emily said and she does the puppy eyes.

''Right, we can dress up.'' Paige said smiling.

''Good to know.'' Emily said smiling back at her.

 ** _A/N: Next chapter will be the last one._**


	8. Something New

Today is the last single match for the championship, everyone is watching Spencer and Paige play. Their friends and families are cheering for them and the first around Paige won. The girls are really giving it their all because they won't want to play an easy game against each other. Paige never thought she would make it this far to play against Spencer. Toby is cheering for both of them because he didn't wanted to just cheer for one person only.

The second round Spencer won now they are playing in the last around. Nick is cheering for Paige and he is proud of her. Spencer serve the ball and Paige used her forehand to hit it back but Spencer hit the ball on time. Paige starts to run fast towards the ball because she doesn't want the ball to hit the ground. Spencer and Paige are breathing hard but don't want to give up. Spencer hit the ball it was close to hit the net then Paige ran towards the net and the ball over the net fast. Spencer and Paige smirk at each other and they smile at each other.

Spencer hit the ball and she did the split then Paige hit the ball. Spencer didn't had enough time to hit the ball back. Paige got the point, if Paige score another point then she will win the game or if Spencer gets the point then would play another around.

Paige takes deep breaths in and out then she serve the ball. Spencer hit the ball but didn't make the point. Then Paige hit the ball that Spencer didn't had enough time to run towards the left side of the court to the hit the ball. Paige won the game and everyone is cheering for her, Nick is really happy for them. Spencer and Paige hugged each other and they smiled at each other.

''Next time you won't win.'' Spencer said.

''Rematch?'' Paige said.

''Oh yeah.'' Spencer said and they smile again.

Nick hugged his daughter and Emily did the same thing. After the match everyone went out to celebrate together.

Emily and Paige are alone because Paige wanted to tell Emily something.

''I thought about it and I'm going to college.'' Paige said.

''That's great.'' Emily said and she kissed Paige's cheek.

''I told my parents about it and they are happy about it. I wanted to feel there are other options besides tennis.'' Paige said.

''Where you will go to college?'' Emily asked.

''Same where you are going to.'' Paige said then Emily kissed her.

''Great, now we will go to college together.'' Emily said smiling.

''I'm happy about it too.'' Paige said and she kissed Emily back.

''You will keep playing tennis?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah but doesn't mean all my life tennis will only be number one. What you been showing me is that I want to enjoy my life with the people I love, I don't want to be serious all the time. All the stuff we did together, I wouldn't haven't done it without you. Now I can have fun and try new things with you and my friends.'' Paige said.

''I'm glad to know that. I do have fun with you and it's really cute when you try new stuff.'' Emily said and they kissed.

 _-Halloween Party-_

Paige and her friends already got their costumes for party tonight. Paige is in her room getting ready and she will be super girl, she starts to fix her hair and costume. Couples minutes later Lucas and Toby came over to pick up Paige and the leave together. Lucas is Aquaman and Toby is superman they arrived at the party and they look for Emily and her friends. They see Spencer and she is dressed up as Rey from Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

They are having a good time and tonight they won't talk about tennis. They just want to enjoy the night then Emily arrived at the party with her friends. Emily and Paige kissed their friends teased them, Paige and Emily just laugh. Emily is Wonder Woman, Hanna is vampire and Aria is haunted pirate wench.

''You look hot in the costume.'' Emily said.

''You too. But I'm having fun with you.'' Paige said and she puts her arms around Emily's waist.

The band Metro Station starts to play live and everyone is dancing. Emily and Paige get close to the stage and they start to dance together, they start to smile at each other. They are having good time and the band are still playing music, Paige felt like a normal person and didn't had to focus on tennis.

Paige and Emily walked away from the stage and they go to the buffet table. On the table there are drinks and many sweets, Paige and Emily start to eat cupcakes.

''If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have dressed up and go out.'' Paige said.

''I love Halloween and the sweets. I thought it would be fun go out dress up and just have fun.'' Emily said. Then Emily feed a chocolate covered strawberry to Paige and she smile at Emily.

Paige and Emily went to meet up with Lucas and the others. The girls didn't know that Lucas and Toby will play a prank on them, the guys are trying to keep a serious face.

''So you girls want anything to drink?'' Lucas said.

''Sure, I will want something to drink.'' Spencer said.

''Me too.'' Hanna said and Toby nod.

Lucas walked over to the sink and quickly put the fake hand inside the drain of the garbage disposal. Then he looked at the girls and they are not paying attention to him, he nod at Toby then he turned on the switch.

''Someone help me!'' Lucas yelled.

Fake blood start come out but the girls think it's really blood. Lucas is yelling loud and the girls are trying to help him.

''Help!'' Lucas yelled.

''Toby, call for help!'' Spencer yelled.

Then Toby starts to laugh.

''It's not funny!'' Paige yelled.

''It's fake.'' Lucas said and he starts to laugh.

He squeeze the fake blood and the blood gets on the girls costumes.

''It was a prank.'' Lucas said.

''I almost got a heart attack!'' Aria yelled and smacked Lucas's arm.

''So worth it.'' Luca said and he high five Toby.

The guys are still laughing and the girls aren't happy about it.

''Still not funny.'' Hanna said.

''It was really funny. Your faces was so funny and it was worth it.'' Toby said.

Emily punched Toby and Lucas' arms.

''Hey that hurts.'' Toby said and he starts to rub his arm.

''Yeah.'' Lucas said.

''Its pay back for doing the prank on us.'' Emily said and she glares at them.

''We couldn't help it and we really wanted to do a prank.'' Lucas said.

''Still isn't funny and I really thought you lost your hand.'' Paige said.

''Its fake but the fake hand totally feels real.'' Lucas said and Paige touched the fake hand.

''Lucas and I we made it official.'' Hanna said.

''That's great to know.'' Emily said smiling.

''Finally you two are dating.'' Paige said.

''Lucas, asked me to be his girlfriend when we to the movie theater and I said yes.'' Hanna said smiling.

''So cute.'' Aria said.

They went back to dance to the music and they are having a good time. Spencer and Paige are still trying to be friends like before again. Emily pulled Paige closer to her then put her hair behind her left ear.

''What?'' Paige said.

''I'm really happy you are with me.'' Emily said.

''Feel the same way.'' Paige said and she kissed Emily.

''Get a room.'' Spencer said teasing them.

''Not funny.'' Emily said.

''After the party, we will go eat pizza you two want to join us?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah sure.'' Paige said.

''I'm in.'' Emily said.

After the party the couples went to late night pizza shop, they ordered their food and sat down. They start to talk about everything and other stuff, they are really happy just spending time together.

 _The End._

 **A/N: Thank you for everyone reading the story, means a lot to me.**


End file.
